


Finding Solace

by malditaQuil



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Food, F/M, Gen, mention of important characters - Freeform, remembering past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malditaQuil/pseuds/malditaQuil
Summary: Newt being the awkward person that he is tries to comfort those who are closest to him at the aftermath of Grindelwald’s rally.





	1. Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxemmagoldsteinxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxemmagoldsteinxx/gifts).



**Chapter 1**

The sun’s already setting by the time Newt step out of Dumbledore’s office alongside Theseus and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Office Torquil Travis. He let out a deep sighed, rubbing the kinks in his neck. It’s been a very long day.

Professor Dumbledore walks them back to the great hall where the others are waiting. Seeing the Hogwarts ground again brings back endless memories of his younger days and felt a pang of pity towards the man walking just beside him. Theseus walks as if his dragging his feet, lagging behind everyone and Newt had to grab him by the end of his suit to pull him around.

There are no student in sight, Head master Dippet ordered the others teachers to keep the students inside their respective house dormitories until their meeting was over. And Newt had the sudden urge to get to Hufflepuff and curled back to his old poster bed.

When they reach the great hall, his friend Jacob Kowalski sat on the Hufflepuff table, platters of food was laid out. He stared at everything with wonder, from the floating candles to the floating ghost that nearly give him a heart attack earlier. Nagini sat on one corner of the Hufflepuff table eating. The poor girl must have been starving because she’s been shovelling food in her mouth and blush when Yusuf Kama offered her a drink after she almost choke on a rather large bite of kidney pie. There are two other Auror who stood on a corner both in deep conversation. Nicolas Flamel had already leaves earlier.

But someone’s missing.

‘Go.’ Newt heard Theseus said in a whisper. Professor Dumbledore and Travis are already heading towards the Gryffindor table where another set of food appeared. They are the only one remained standing on the entrance of the great hall. Newt stared at Theseus tired face. ‘It’s alright Newt.’ He assured. ‘Go make sure that your friends are okay too, it looks like the bloody baron is scaring the muggle.’

Newt look from his brother to Jacob and sure enough the Slytherine ghost is brandishing his sword and showing the stains of his silver blood. Jacob seems to be amaze rather than scared to be honest.

‘I’ll be alright Newt.’ Theseus said again, and despite the sadness in his blue eyes he manages to offer a reassuring smile.

Newt taps his brother’s shoulder. ‘I’ll get back to you in a minute.’ Theseus nodded and trudge his way towards Dumbledore and Travis.

He watches his brother leave, shoulders slump in defeat and complete exhaustion before going to where Jacob is.

The muggle smiled weakly at him. ‘This place is awesome Newt.’ Jacob said but his excitement of the place did not reach his eyes.

The bloody baron takes his leave when Newt sat right next to Jacob. ‘How are you feeling Jacob?’ he asked.

The baker shrugged. ‘Fine I guess.’ He answered scratching his left cheek. ‘Can’t wrap my head on some – ’ he struggles.

Newt stared at the goblet that appears in front of him. He knows that Jacob is trying to understand the things that just transpired. The death and betrayal that occur on that tomb.

‘Tina went outside.’ Jacob said quietly. ‘She can’t look at me man.’ Jacob tried to contain the sob. ‘She’s probably out there beating herself up.’

Newt pat Jacob’s back and the muggle shudder, he will see Tina later. For now his friend needs him. ‘You know she’s the one who save me back then.’ Jacob continue, voice sad. ‘She pulled me out of that tomb.’ 

‘I’m so sorry Jacob.’ Newt lowered his head and start fiddling with his fingers. ‘I’m the one who brought you there. And I just left you alone.’ He felt guilty; he dragged Jacob all the way to Paris for a very selfish reason of seeing Tina again, and left him to his own accord when he chases Tina around.

‘Nah.’ Jacob waves his hand. ‘I went there with the same reason as you buddy.’ He sighed.

They both became quite, Jacob focus his eyes on a kidney pie. ‘You should eat Jacob.’ Newt told him after a moment seeing that the plate in front of the baker is empty. ‘Hogwarts serves the best kidney pie.’

‘I never should have let her go Newt.’ Jacob said instead and Newt felt himself tearing up when Jacob’s shoulder tremble. ‘I should have hold on to her.’

Newt took a quick glance at his brother. ‘I guess a lot of people made decisions that night.’ He can only say.

‘She’s too kind to be on that side.’ Jacob choked. ‘Queeni she –’ he shudders. ‘she asked me to be with her.’ He said and started stuffing his mouth with food to muffle his cry. Newt felt his heart breaking at the sight of Jacob, his cheek puff from the amount of food while tears flow continuously on his eyes.

‘Jacob.’ Newt tries to pry away the piece of bread his friend tries to reach. Nagini might have been listening for she started sobbing on her hands and Kama awkwardly pats her back trying to comfort her.

Jacob continues mumbling words that Newt could not understand. And he watches helplessly at his friend. ‘You should go to Tina.’ Jacob said after taking a large gulp of pumpkin juice. The side of his mouth and fingers greasy with oil.

Newt flinch, he’s been thinking that already. He wanted to go and see Tina if she’s okay. But he can’t leave Jacob alone, he’s his friend. He sticks with him and helps him around, and it will be very selfish of him to leave Jacob alone so that he can just talk to Tina. But apart from being his love, Tina is his friend too. And both Jacob and Tina lost Queenie.

He guesses that’s the price of gaining friends.

‘I’ll be fine Newt.’ Jacob said. ‘Food comforts me, that’s why I’m eating you know.’ He added wiping his tear stained cheeks with his sleeves, but the tears keeps on falling. ‘I love her with all my heart and I know her for just a short time.’ Jacob sniffed and continues. ‘But Tina, she’s family to her.’ He cleared his throat. ‘I wanted to talk to her you know. She and her sister got angry with each other because of me. But I can’t right now, I think she do too.’

Would it be bad for Newt if he will to leave Jacob his first friend so that he can talk to Tina? He admits to himself that he’s been ignoring Jacob’s needs, barely listening to him when he was talking at the Parisian shop. To be honest he don’t know what Jacob’s been saying all that time, because he was very busy thinking about Tina.

Despite having problems of his own with Queenie, and even if he says that he went with Newt to Paris to look for Queenie, he never forgets to offer advice towards Newt. Now that the magizoologist think about it, he never remembers giving advice to Jacob at all.

Now despite his sadness of losing his love, he still is encouraging Newt to go and sought out Tina.

And for once, Newt tried not to be selfish for the sake of his friend. He reaches out and places a reassuring hand on Jacob’s shoulder. ‘I’ll talk to Tina tomorrow.’ He said and filled his plate with sandwiches. ‘I think its best that I leave her alone for awhile.’

‘But –.’ Jacob tried to argue.

‘You’re my friend too Jacob.’ Newt smiled. ‘One thing I’ve learned from taking care of different magical creatures. You can’t take care of them, all at the same time. You need to make time for everyone.’ He added.

Jacob grins and they shared a quite laughter before continued eating.


	2. A Tight Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Theseus and a broken tea cup.

**Chapter 2**

After having a hearty dinner at Hogwarts, to Newt’s total surprise Theseus asked him to stay at their family home. Theseus went as far as extending the invitation towards Newt’s American friends.

Jacob agreed if Newt will be there, stating that he doesn’t know anything about the wizarding places in London and seeing that he’s out of muggle currency staying on a muggle hotel would be impossible. Tina was reluctant at first, she still need to report back to MACUSA and possibly informed them of her sister’s betrayal. But with a light persuasion from Theseus and Jacob’s decision, she agreed.

Yusuf Kama parted ways with them, asking assistance from Professor Dumbledore for a portkey back in Paris. Although he promises that he will keep in touch, and will provide information on the state of Wizarding Paris. The girl Nagini, was approach by Tina and shyly asked Theseus if Nagini could go with them.

The house was empty except for the old family house elf.

‘Woah.’ Jacob could not help say when they entered on the grand doorway greeted by the sour looking house elf. ‘You got some fancy house here Theseus.’

‘Technically it belongs to us.’ Theseus pointed to Newt and himself. ‘But as you can see, my brother prefers small space.’ He said.

‘Welcome back Master Theseus.’ The house elf bow down, he’s nose almost touching the polished floor. ‘And it’s been a long time since you visited Master Newton.’ He said to Newt.

Newt fidget with his case handle, trying not to blush when Tina observe him silently. ‘It’s nice to see you Vinny.’

‘Master seems to have visitors.’ The elf addresses the others. ‘Shall Vinny prepare refreshments for the young masters visitors?’

Jacob stared curiously at the elf. ‘Yes please Vinny.’ Theseus answered. ‘Some tea will do.’

The elf bows its head. ‘I could help.’ Jacob offered steeping a little closer to the elf.

Tina elbowed Jacob, the baker winces when her jab connected to his ribs. The house elf lips quiver. ‘Oh no, Sir!’ he cried.

‘He’s a house elf Jacob.’ Tina whispered to Jacob but never looking at him. ‘They prefer to do everything without other’s help.’ She told him.

Jacob seems to be confuse as he rubs he’s sore ribs. Theseus waves the quivering house elf away, informing him that he can serve the tea at parlor. ‘Just don’t offer him any help, if you don’t want to suffer the consequences.’

Theseus led them towards the large room, and Jacob recovered from his confusion with the house elf outburst and started looking at the place.

‘Mr. Scamander.’ Both the Scamander brothers look up towards Nagini. She shy away at their curious look and she played with the lace on her sleeves.

‘Is everything okay child?’ Theseus asked.

‘I was wondering if Mr. Scamande – ’ she shake her head. ‘I mean if Mr. Newt won’t mind if I stay at his case for the night?’ she said in almost embarrass tone.

They all stared at her and she seems to blush harder and she started pulling on the lace. ‘There’s no need for that.’ Theseus spoke. ‘We have plenty of room here in the Manor.’

The girl shakes her head but seems to embarrass to express what she wants to say. Tina was the one who answered for her.

‘She wants privacy.’ Tina said, she went to the girl’s side and pats her cheek. ‘She’s a Maledictus.’ She said earning a confuse look from the three male in the room. Newt himself not sure what a Maledictus is. ‘Let’s just give her some private space.’ Tina added.

Newt prop his case open. ‘Well, I’ll just have to make sure that the Zuowu won’t get disturb.’ And he disappeared in his case. After a moment he went back to inform Nagini that she can take his small room for the night since it is inside his shed and it has a bed.

‘Thank you.’ Nagini said. ‘And please, don’t go near me until tomorrow morning.’ She begged.

Despite being totally lost, Theseus and Jacob nodded. After getting assured that no one will be interrupting her until tomorrow morning Nagini followed Newt inside his case. He showed her around the shed, and conjured a pot of tea in case the girl would wake up and would want to drink some tea. Nagini thank him kindly and closed the door of his small room.

When Newt emerges from his case, he was surprise to see that Theseus is the only one waiting at the Parlor drinking tea. For a moment, Newt panics wondering if Jacob and Tina had left, he knows that he’s brother sometimes words come out harshly out of his mouth. And he’s pretty sure he hasn’t been gone that long.

‘Where’s – ’ he started closing the lid of his case.

‘They both retire for the night.’ Theseus answered before he can finish. ‘I had Vinny escorted them to the guest rooms.’

There was an uncomfortable silence that follows. This would be the first time for a very long time that Newt and Theseus been in a room, with just the two of them. Theseus sat on the antic sofa and taking his time sipping his tea. Newt busied himself by observing the old vase on the corner with the chip handle. 

Times like this, Newt want noting more but to disappear inside his case. But he made a promise to Nagini that he won’t be disturbing her. He can’t remember having a descent conversation with his brother before. He can’t say that they have a grudge with each other; it’s just that they have a very complicated relationship.

Newt’s been living on his brother’s shadow all is life. He couldn’t introduce himself to anyone without being affiliated with Theseus Scamander, the war Hero. Well not until December of last year, that is.

‘I remember how you have manages to put a crack on that vase you know.’ Theseus spoke all of a sudden it causes Newt to jump in surprise, he accidently kick his case and he bend down to pick it up and place it on a corner. Theseus cracks a smile. ‘You get so easily spook out.’ He added.

Newt was too awkward to answer. He lingered on the side table where small trinkets are being displayed.

Another silence.

‘You have some good friends Newt.’ Theseus cut the silence once again. ‘I like Mr. Kowalski, seems to be a very good man. For a Muggle that is.’ He added and Newt smothers a grin. ‘He seems to be a funny man, if the situation is rather different.’ They both wince at Theseus words.

Silence.

‘So Miss Goldstein is an Auror.’ Theseus cleared his throat.

Newt smiled. ‘She is.’

‘That explains it.’ His brother tips the teacup looking at its content. ‘She’s pretty too.’ Newt blush when he remembered his outburst back in Paris, when he unceremoniously blurted out that Tina was beautiful to a complete stranger. ‘She’s quite simple to say the least, unlike Leta who –’

Newt notice how Theseus eyes glazed at his sudden slipup. This would be the first time he said Leta’s name after what happened.

The two of them jolt in surprise when the teacup Theseus was holding hit the carpet with a loud crash. The cup breaks in two and Theseus curses through his breath when the remaining tea soaks their mother’s precious carpet.

‘It’s alright.’ Newt pointed his wand. ‘I’ll do it.’ He added when Theseus searches his jacket pocket for his wand and Newt had to remind him that it is on the table in front of him.

‘Thank you Newt.’ Theseus mumbled staring at the now clean carpet.

Talking is not really Newt’s strength, but he’s not really good making gestures either. Years of spending solitude with his creatures only mingling with people in certain times did not help at all. But this is his brother, his only remaining family. And despite having differences and complicated relationship, Theseus was the one who carry him around on his back when he could not walk after falling from a hippogriff.

Theseus, who patiently thought him how to play Quidditch when their father can’t, he was the one who hexes the Ravenclaw beater when he intentionally hit Newt with the bat. Theseus was the one who never failed to remind him that he needs to be careful whenever he come running around the forbidden forest chasing creatures. And he was the only one who stays with him when he cried himself to sleep after he was expelled out of Hogwarts.

Now Theseus is the one needing him.

As slowly as he can, as if he’s approaching one of injured creature Newt sat beside his brother. Theseus did not move, did not raise his head and did not say anything.

‘Theseus.’ He said carefully. 

‘Leta likes to dress up nicely.’ Theseus said taking a large intake of breath, and Newt listen intently. ‘The more stylish the better.’ Newt snorted. ‘She hates the fact that she’s too short, that she can’t get out of her house without wearing high heel shoes.’

Theseus rubs his hands together and manages a weak smile. ‘She hates putting milk over her tea, something that she told me the first time I invite her for some tea.’

‘She sleeps with the lights on.’ Newt fights the urge to blush at that information. ‘She never wants to sleep on bed with white covers. I’m not really sure why.’

Newt knows why of course, it was part of Leta’s boggart. ‘She hates it when someone moves her books from where she left them.’

So she still loves to read.

‘She told me she won’t be a very good house maker, knowing that she can’t cook.’ Theseus continues. ‘She burned her first cottage pie and I have to endure it just so I won’t hurt her feelings.’ He laughs. ‘Bloody hell Newt, it was so dry it felt like sand paper on my mouth.’

Newt can’t help but laugh as well.

‘She talks about you a lot.’ Newt freezes on the spot. Theseus looks at him from the corner of his eyes.

‘S-she does?’ Newt flinches at the sudden pitch on his voice.

Theseus nodded and sways his head around. ‘She said that you have a room in Hogwarts filled with smuggled magical creatures from the forbidden forest.’ So she ratted him out.

‘Well they need help.’ Newt clears his throat.

‘She told me, that the two of you nurses a baby Raven.’ Theseus reaches out and pours another cup of tea for the two of them. ‘That when it was older, the two of you release it back to the forest.’

Newt braces himself for the next word if Leta had told him everything. ‘Leta told me that the first time she saw you cry was when you found the Raven three days later being eaten by another creature.’

Newt drops his head only to snap it back up at Theseus next words.

‘She loved you.’ They held each other’s eyes. “And I know you loved her too.’

‘Theseus I –’ he was lost for words. How was he supposed to say to his brother that he used to have feelings towards his late fiancée? Should he tell him too that only the end of January this year he still carries a picture of her? No he must lie, he certainly must lie. He shouldn’t burden Theseus with this kind of things; he had enough in his plate.

‘Don’t lie Newt.’ Theseus cut him out when he open his mouth. ‘Don’t take me as a fool.’

‘I’m not trying to make a fool of you.’ Newt whispered back.

‘I notice it when I first invite you for dinner.’ Thesues said. ‘I can tell that you resented me as well.’

‘I don’t –’ Newt stop when his brother gives him a pointed look. ‘Well not that much.’ He admitted.

‘Leta told me about it.’ Theseus said. ‘She urges me to be gentle on you, and confesses her past with you.’

Newt tries to have a serious look when he answered. ‘She never said it anyway.’ He rock on his seat like a child and Theseus affectionately ruffles his hair.

‘That’s because you’re naïve.’ Theseus bumps his shoulder.

Newt blushed and at the same time stares in wonder with his brother. He’s taking it pretty well.

‘But you’re not so naïve now are you.’ Theseus teases gently and Newt could not contain the blush that appear from his toes to the tip of his hair. He averted his gaze and Theseus grin.

‘Thought so.’ Theseus tried to be cheerful and take a sip from his tea again.

Newt swallows still red in the cheeks. ‘Does it bother you?’ he asked slowly. And he felt like a child again, asking is brother if he can play Quidditch with him again.

‘At first to be honest.’ Theseus replied. ‘Why do you think I refuse to help you out with that bloody travel ban of yours?’ Newt winces at the tone of voice.

‘But of course Leta notice it first.’ His brother sighed. ‘She notice everything first.’

There was another pause, and Newt can feel the pain in his brother’s voice.

‘I am so sorry Theseus.’ Newt started to tear up.

And just like that the dam broke and Theseus breaks an ugly sob, his shoulder shaking. It’s a good thing that he return the cup back or it will be broken the second time. His body vibrates at the intensity of his cry and Newt had to hold him in his arms to prevent him from falling. This is the first time that he saw his strong willed brother cry, broken. Even at their parents funeral he held up his façade.

‘I love her Newt.’ Theseus sobs.

‘I know.’ Newt cries with him. ‘I know.’ And he held him in his arms.

Theseus was the hugger, thinking that Newt always stays alone. He took it upon himself to always offer him a hug. And at this moment, at this very moment Newt hold Theseus, his brother in a tight embrace.

Leta’s sacrifice her life to save them; it was her decision to make. Theseus will remember it and Newt knows that he will hold on to her memory. He will hold on to it, and fight for it.

For years he tried to distance himself with his only living family, living in his shadow and can’t introduce himself to anyone without being affiliated with Theseus Scamander. But right now he knows that under that stoic expression, there was Theseus, not the war hero, not the great Head Auror or the powerful wizard. But the one who carries him in his back, the one who thought him Quidditch when their father can’t, the one who will hex anyone who wronged him and the one who will stay with him when he cries himself to sleep.

Right now, Theseus is his brother. And he will be there for him; until the time comes that Theseus can offer him hugs once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very hard to write. Leta Lestrage will be loved and remembered.


	3. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt, Tina and Dorset Sunrise

**Chapter 3**

Newt woke up in the early hour of dawn by the sound of soft chattering on his left ear. He groaned and rolled over, covering his head with the pillow. However the chattering became persistent and he felt someone poking on his exposed neck.

‘Pickette.’ His voice was muffled by the sheets. ‘Not now Pickette.’

Another chatter followed by another poke. Newt groans in irritation and raises his head, and came face to face with his Bowtruckle. The little twig like creature upon seeing that he finally got his attention started chattering even louder. 

‘Come down now.’ Newt pushed himself up, yawning. He scowled when he saw from the slightly opened window that it’s still dark outside. ‘Now what could be your problem?’ he growled. ‘You can’t be hungry, and besides you know where I keep your woodlice.’

Chattering.

‘Don’t take that tone of voice on me.’ He snapped back. He sat on the edge of the bed, one leg dangling, he’s still wearing his boots; he yawned again and stretches his arms. ‘Vinny must have come last night and light the fire.’ He mumbled when the fire woods crackle.

He stayed up late last night, talking with Theseus. Making sure that he’s brother is okay before they agreed to retire for the night. He remembered walking towards his old room in the manor located in the third floor. He thought of the idea of seeing Jacob and Tina, just to make sure if they are settling fine, but stop himself. And instead went straight to his room, shedding his gray coat, vest and pulling his bowtie leaving them scattered on the floor, and jump right to bed. Vinny must have picked them up for they are now hanging on the rack.

Pickette climb into his wild hair and chatters once more. ‘What’s gotten into you?’ he tried to pry Pickette out from his hair but the little bugger grip tightly on some strands that pulling the creature means him getting bald. 

Another yawn escapes his mouth. He stretch once again and stood up, lowering his braces and untucking his shirt from his trousers. He felt sticky; he’d been running all day and did not have the time to change clothes. It is a good thing that he kept some spare clothes in the manor for unplanned visits. He walks over towards his dresser while unbuttoning his shirt. He’ll probably take a shower later. After pulling a fresh shirt, he put it on and was on the process of buttoning it when Pickette’s chattering voice reach his ears. The little bugger must have left his head while his changing and went climbing to his window.

He stared curiously at the green little fellow as it waves its leafy arms. ‘What?’ he asked. He went closer and lean over the glass, still buttoning his shirt, and squinted to the darkness outside. ‘What is it Pick?’

There was movement outside; he knows that it can’t be some evil wizards the manor is well protected by magic so he did not worry the least bit. Newt push open his window, he’s room is directly in front of his Mother’s garden, and look outside. Pickette chirp and climb back on his shoulder.

Scanning the area, a bright smile appeared on Newt’s face. A handsome barn owl quietly observes him from a tree branch. Newt hoots a greeting and the owl hoots in reply.

‘Look Pickette it’s just an owl.’ Newt told the little fellow. It shakes its small head and continues on chattering. ‘You know I can’t understand you if you talk that way.’ Newt raised an eyebrow; his bowtruckle is acting strangely than normal.

The owl ruffled its feathers and Newt watch as it soar into the sky, making a fine loop before it went zooming towards the Pavilion on his mother’s garden. Following the feathery creature with his eyes, he felt his heart skip a bit when the owl landed on a bench, where a lonely figure sat.

‘Tina.’ He whispered.

Sure enough, Tina Goldstein sat on the bench facing his mother’s roses. She jumps out a little when the owl landed a few inches from her left. She reaches out and pets the owl, he can’t really see her face because the pavilion is meters away from his window and it’s still quite dark. But he imagines a soft smile playing in her lips while she’s petting the bird. The same smile when she pets Dougal and the others.

Pickette made another noise from his shoulder and he look at Newt, he crossed his leafy arms ads if saying, ‘ _That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you dofus_.’

Looking back at the female Auror, he couldn’t help but notice how, despite the darkness of the place, she glows like she was placed on a spotlight. Her skin pearly white, and almost glowing. A light breeze pass and she shiver and rubs her arms. That’s when he realizes that she’s not wearing a coat. Just her plain white shirt. He wonders why she continues to shiver and did not instead summon her coat.

Without a second thought, Newt run over to the rack and grabs his coat and went outside, slamming the door behind him. It took him almost five minute to run down from the third floor, passing over the servant’s stairs emerging to the kitchen, where he saw Vinny in the middle of boiling water.

‘Does young master Newton wanted some tea?’ the house elf croaked.

‘No, thank you.’ Newt said and walk right pass him. ‘See you Vinny.’ He added before disappearing to the back door. He was immediately greeted by the cold morning air, but ignores it and resumes his light jog towards the pavilion. He’s out of breath and steam goes out of his mouth. But he’s not really that bothered, he’s been in places with colder climate.

Tina still out there and still petting the owl, she didn’t seem to notice him. So he took a cautious step, not wanting to scare her. The owl was the first to notice him and hooted in his direction.

‘What is it?’ he heard Tina said in a soft voice. She craned her neck to follow the owl’s head and their eyes met. ‘Newt.’ She said and stood up; the owl got spoke at her sudden action and hooted in protest. But none of them seem to care.

From his place, he can now clearly see Tina’s face. Her hair’s a mess, her eyes puffy and almost red and her lips quiver and blue from the cold.

He unconsciously grips his coat tighter. ‘I’m sorry.’ He heard her say. ‘I hope I haven’t trespass or anything, I woke up early and don’t want to stay in the guest room so I went outside.’ She look everywhere but him, she must be afraid that he will notice that she’s been crying. Well too late for that now.

‘It was my Mother’s garden.’ He said and surprises himself at the calmness on his voice despite his desire to put an arm around the woman in front of him. Plus he normally stutters whenever he speaks with her.

‘Oh.’ She said in a panic. ‘I-I’m sorry.’ She lowered her head.

Newt took a step closer. ‘Its fine, don’t worry about it.’ She remained silent even when he stood almost an arm length away from her. She focuses her eyes on his boots. ‘Tina.’ He said softly.

He sighed, lost for words and instead drapes his gray coat on her trembling shoulder. She gasps in surprise and stare at him. He grip the lapel of his coat, he’s so close he can smell her sweet perfume. ‘You’re freezing.’ He manages to say still staring at her beautiful eyes.

She averted them. ‘I forgot my coat inside.’ She answered.

‘It looks like your coat is not the only thing you have forgotten inside.’ Newt said, he was talking about her wand. ‘You could have summoned it earlier.’ He sounded worried, it is not normal for an Auror to walk around without their wands at their side. She must be really distracted.

‘H-how did you know?’ She asked startled.

‘I watch you from my window.’ he answered and hides his blushed for admitting by looking behind him. she seem to not have notice him reddening and instead scan her eyes to the manor where his room could be easily point out because of the open window.

‘Oh.’

‘Well Pickette saw you first.’ He told her and the little creature made chirp from somewhere in his hair.

Tina placed a hand on the lapel, clutching to the fabric a few inches away from his own hand. ‘But you’ll get cold.’ She said avoiding his eyes again.

Newt looks down to himself and tried to ignore his current state. Shirt untucked, his braces lowered and a few buttons, well unbutton. Not to mention his dishevelled hair with a Bowtruckle hanging around. He cleared his throat. ‘I’m quite use to it.’

He still haven’t let go of his Jacket, to afraid to step away from her. ‘Thank you.’ She murmured and smile. 

There was a hoot of protest and they both look around to the owl they have completely ignored, it hooted its annoyance and fly away. They laugh at its antics.

‘It must felt offended that you have ignored it Tina.’ He said still smiling, he still feel warm sensation every time he says her name. ‘It must have really like being pet by you.’

Tina just nodded; eyes still focus towards the sky where the owl disappeared. The sun is already rising and sky was painted with blue, pink and purple hue.

‘Tina.’ She was startled, he can tell. He reaches out and for the first time since December, he runs his trembling fingers on her pale cheek. Her skin feels so soft on his callous hand, she closed her eyes when he cups her cheek, running his thumb and he can still feel the wetness on them. ‘I know it’s stupid of me to ask you this.’ He said as softly as he could. ‘But are you alright?’ he asked.

She shakes her head, and suppresses an involuntary shudder. Newt tucks his coat tighter around her. Shyly he took her right hand on his. She sniff and once again shiver, Newt brought her hand on his chest and held it there.

‘Tina.’ He looks into her eyes. She had a frown on her face, her lips in a sad bow. ‘Come one.’ He said to her.

‘Where?’ Even her words are weak and laden with sadness.

Newt smiled. ‘Trust me in this.’ He told her. She nodded once. ‘Hang on then.’

There was a loud crack, the tale sound of disapparating and Newt had to hold Tina’s hand tightly and he swirls around space. When the world around them stops spinning, Newt had Tina on his arms, trying to regain her bearing. He heard her gasped when she finally opened her eyes.

At that moment, he was happy to see her face brightens up a bit.

‘Where are we?’ he heard her asked, pushing herself away from him and focus on what she sees in front of them.

Newt looks at the view in front of them as well. He could hear the crunching of beach pebbles under his boots when he walks pass Tina. He caught site of Tina’s reaction for a moment and relish at how the rising sun’s light illuminate her face. Her hair being gently blown by the ocean breeze. The sound of the waves reaching their ears, adding to the solemnity of the moment.

The sun starts to break into the horizon feeling the sky with its warm light.

‘We are at a small village called Lulworth in Dorset, still in England.’ He replied, looking at her from his shoulder. ‘And this coast was known to the villagers as the Jurassic Coasts.’

‘It’s amazing.’ Tina voice out, Newt notice her looking at the arching stone where the rising of the sun was caught magnificently.

‘That is called the Durdle Door.’ Newt answered her silent question. She quirked her lips in an amuse smile. Probably trying to bite back a comment on the place’s strange name. ‘It’s means to drill or to pierce.’ Newt supplied.

‘Well it’s beautiful.’ She smiled.

A comfortable silence followed her appreciation of the place, and he watches her as she walks around the beach. Newt let her explore the shore, picking out stone and shells she sees on the sand. He allows her a time of her known, never saying a word. She looks at him from time to time, offering gentle smile.

Newt realizes that sometimes comforting someone doesn’t always mean saying words. Sometimes letting people know that they are not alone is enough. She walks from one end of the cove to the other, passing Newt. He remained where he stands. The sun already rises by the time Tina stop beside him.

She wore his coat now, and he smirked at how she looks so tiny on it.

‘Thank you Newt.’ She said after a moment.

He dug his heels on the sand. ‘You’re welcome.’

‘Queenie would love this place.’ Tina said. He takes a cautious glance at her direction.

She wasn’t crying, and it surprises him to see a smile painted on her lips. ‘We grew up in New York, so the only body of water that we can see is the vast ocean. We never left the place ever since, even when I’m doing some assignments.’ She tilts her head and breathes to her nose. ‘I never know that water can have so many colours, not just plain deep blue.’

‘Well, I guess that’s one of the perks on living in a country side.’ He answered.

She snorted. ‘I’m still a city girl Mr. Scamander.’ She said in a playful tone. ‘But I admit, it really is beautiful here.’

They shared a laugh before looking back at the horizon. Newt closes his eyes and enjoys the tranquillity of the place, how he feels being calmed by the sound of waves. He thought of bringing Tina here the moment he saw her alone on that pavilion, hoping that it will make her feel better, not hiding her tears to herself.

He heard Tina shift beside him. ‘I’m scared Newt.’ Tina’s voice reaches his ears and he can’t help but notice her voice tremble. He opens his eyes and look at her again. She had her focus on the crushing waves.

‘I think it’s okay to be scared at some point.’ He replied.

‘I have raised her, when Ma and Pa died.’ Newt had to swallow to avoid making some noise. ‘I dressed her, bathed her, feed her, and sing to her.’ She continues. ‘I protected her, I loved her.’ She crossed her arms around her, still trying to control her feelings. ‘She’s my sister.’

She shakes her head, blinked away the tears. ‘I know blaming me and blaming Jacob won’t bring her back.’ She held tightly to herself. ‘When she walks on that flame she made her own choice. I raised her to make her own choice.’ 

‘But.’ She cried. ‘But I can’t help but wonder.’ It broke Newt’s heart when tears started flowing. ‘What if I cared?’ She cried and made herself smaller. ‘What if I allowed her to be with Jacob? What if I did not went to Paris? What if I walk with her on that flame? What if none of these ever happened?’

She dropped on her knees, and her outburst rooted Newt on his place. ‘How can I ever look into the future without her?’ she cried even harder. ‘I’m scared that knowing she won’t be there, it scares me. She’s all I have.’

‘How am I supposed to move on, if she’s not there with me?’ she planted her hands on the sand to support her trembling body. ‘QUEENIE!’ she shouted to the air.

Newt’s was crying, he can feel the tears on his face. He wishes her voice could be carried by the wind and that Queenie would hear it, and it will bring her back. Tina and Jacob love her and she means a lot to them.

Her loud cries turn into a quite sobbing, and after a moment Newt kneeled beside her. He touches her shoulder and manuavered her to that she’s facing him.

‘I don’t care much about the future Tina.’ He informed her. ‘Not until recently.’

She whimpers and shakes, Newt grasped her two hands. ‘However, hearing you say that you can’t seem to see your future is admitting that you lost your hope.’ He rubs his hands on her. ‘I can’t have that.’ She stared at him, teary eyes and completely lost.

‘We can work it out.’ He said. ‘We will take Queenie back.’ He promised. ‘Not just for you, but for Jacob too.’

‘And if you lose sight of her at some point.’ He swallowed hard. ‘Don’t lose hope.’ He brought her hands on his chest, where his hearts beats only for her. ‘I know saying this is an act of selfishness. But can I be a part of the future that you wished to have with your sister?’ 

She cried and it scares him. He can’t tell if he had offended her, but when she crawled her way and press her face at the crook of his neck, her hands still tightly held in his hands and chest.

‘There’s still hope Tina.’ Newt manages to choke out the words. ‘I promise you.’

He felt her nodded from his neck and press herself even closer to him. ‘You’re so warm.’ She whispered. And he can’t help but smile and kiss her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I’m done with the three chapter fic! (Brushing my own shoulder) I hope I didn’t make Newt an insensitive prat on this. Also The Durdle door is an actual location in Lurworth, Dorset England. I’m actually planning of making this as a foundation of my multi-fic that focuses on the event that (on my mind) happened after CoG. I’ll probably start working on the draft after I’m done with Seeking Warmth, but I have already made its plot points.  
> Anyway thank you so much for staying with me, leaving Kudos and all. I just broke into a fangirl mode when KatieHavok left a comment xD. And xEmmaGoldsteinx thank you dear!
> 
> P.S I really want to add a picture of the Sunrise in Dudle door but I don'r know how. Please check my twitter @malditaQuil02 for a better look on the sunrise that I tried to picture out on the Fic. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is dedicated to XEmmaGoldsteinX :) Your so kind, so I thought I would give you something in return. Thanks for supporting Seeking Warmth, although it is not well written. I hope you will enjoy this fic. :)


End file.
